1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to asset management of digital media, and more specifically, to a system and method for capturing and managing video and associated data.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Today""s broadcast corporations, advertising agencies, consumer products and services companies, and other businesses have demanding media asset management needs. These organizations have been simultaneously empowered by the growth in tools and infrastructure for creating, storing and transporting media-rich files and challenged by the problem of managing the media assets that they""ve amassed and come to rely upon for their core businesses. The sheer volume of information available over the World Wide Web and corporate networks continues to accelerate. Because media assets are so crucial to these companies, they have an extreme need for an intelligent and efficient way to catalog, browse, search and manage their media assets. Prior attempts at a content management solution have yielded point solutions or proprietary applications. These applications have not leveraged the technologies already deployed by many organizations, such as industry-standard browsers and Web servers.
A system is needed that would automatically watch, listen to and read a video stream so as to intelligently extract information, termed metadata, about the content of the video stream in real-time. This information would become the foundation of a rich, frame-accurate index that would provide immediate, non-linear access to any segment of the video. Such a logging process would result in the transformation of an opaque video tape or file, with little more than a label or file name to describe it, into a highly leveragable asset available to an entire organization via the Internet. What was once a time consuming process to find the right piece of footage would be performed instantly and effortlessly by groups of users wishing to quickly and efficiently deploy video across a range of business processes. Television and film production, Web publishing, distance learning, media asset management and corporate communications would all benefit by such technology.
In one aspect of the invention, there is a media cataloging and media analysis application which performs real-time, or non-real-time, indexing and distribution of video across an enterprise. A multimedia cataloger is the first application to make video-based solutions pervasive in enterprise markets by creating and publishing intelligent video via the World Wide Web. The multimedia cataloger is the logical starting point for creating or distributing significant amounts of video. The cataloger transforms video into a powerful data type that is both compelling and profitable in both Web and client-server environments. Using advanced media analysis algorithms that automatically watch, listen to and read a video stream, the multimedia cataloger intelligently extracts metadata-keyframes, time codes, textual information and an audio profile from the video in real-time. This information becomes the foundation of a rich, frame-accurate index that provides immediate, non-linear access to any segment of the video.
In parallel to the indexing process, the multimedia cataloger may also optionally control the encoding of a streamable version of the original content. Synchronized encoding and indexing allows users to intelligently navigate through the video by using the index to go directly to the exact point of interest, rather than streaming it from start to finish. This approach provides video previewing that is faster than real-time, conserves valuable network bandwidth and dramatically reduces costs associated with editing and repurposing video.
The multimedia cataloger permits accessing and distributing media for digital television, Web publishing, distance learning or media asset management initiatives using advanced methods for accessing and leveraging media assets.